koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Sima Hui
Sima Hui is a well-known hermit during the late Han period. He is said to be the one who taught several talented scholars such as Xu Shu, Zhuge Liang, and Pang Tong. He is also known under his Taoist name as "Water Mirror" (水鏡; Shui-ching or Shui Jing). Role in Games Often depicted as an elderly man, Sima Hui never joins either kingdom in his game appearances. He often acts as a side character who gives advice to the player in some manner. In Dynasty Warriors 5: Xtreme Legends, he appears during Destiny Mode while the player creates a new character. His questions are basically the step-by-step process needed to customize the player's character. Sima Hui also appears as a non-recruitable character in the Romance of the Three Kingdoms series, in which he often reenacts his actions from the novel. He occasionally visits Liu Bei and offers advice for the lord. In the online adaption, players can visit the village where he resides and see him in person. Historical Information Sima Hui was a hermit who lived near Yuzhou. His earlier history remains unknown yet he was visited by many famous figures. Pang Tong met him when he was eighteen and Liu Bei and Cao Cao also came to see him. He treated Pang Degong (the accepted name for Pang Tong's father) as though he were his older brother. In return, his brother named him "Water Mirror", called Pang Tong "Young Phoenix", and Zhuge Liang "Sleeping Dragon". Sima Hui had a very affable nature and was close with the Pang family and Zhuge Liang. A few stories state that he also taught Xu Shu, Xiang Lang, Yin Mo, and Li Ren. While he officially served Liu Biao, Sima Hui was allowed to continue his life of seclusion and was rarely called for in the court. An odd trait that he exhibited was stating "Good, very good!" to everything relayed to him. He applied this to nearly anything said to him, whether the news was actually pleasant or grave. When someone said that their son passed away, for instance, Sima Hui would say this phrase and would not elaborate on his thoughts. Even when hounded for an answer, he merely stated an alternate way of saying the same phrase such as "And just as so, that's why it's fine!" or "It's fair for the mind". His wife jokingly stated that the words were ingrained in his normal vocabulary. When Liu Bei met him, the lord took him to be a simple man who wanted to be free of labor. It's commonly speculated that this was Sima Hui's way to avoid being summoned for political affairs. After Liu Biao's son surrendered to Wei, Cao Cao tried to employ him. However, Sima Hui passed away before the conqueror could fully make use of his talents. Romance of the Three Kingdoms In the novel, Sima Hui is a wizened elder who is called "Master Water Mirror". Pang Degong was his uncle ten years older than him and Pang Tong was his nephew who is five years younger than him. He was very fond of Pang Tong and called him brother. He first meets Liu Bei in chapter 35, after the lord fled from Cai Mao's assassination attempt. His young servant guided Liu Bei to his hut as Water Mirror has already foretold all that has happened to the lord. Once Liu Bei explains from where he came from, Water Mirror suggests that he find a worthy adviser. He introduced two mysterious men and said, "If you could find either Sleeping Dragon or Young Phoenix, you could restore order in the empire." After giving vague descriptions as to who these men were, he gave no other hints to Liu Bei and responded with "Good, good!" whenever he was asked. Zhao Yun's arrival interrupted their conversation and Liu Bei left the hermit's residence soon after. Xu Shu mentioned being scolded by his master in the following chapter. Water Mirror told his protege of Liu Bei and his student hurried to his side. Water Mirror later visits Liu Bei to meet Xu Shu and is disappointed to hear that he fell for Cao Cao's ruse. Once he hears that Zhuge Liang was recommended as the Sleeping Dragon, Water Mirror relates a few stories regarding the man's talents. He compares Zhuge Liang to Lu Wang and Zhang Liang before taking his leave. Gallery File:Simahui-rotkonline.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms Online render Category:Other non-playable characters